<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice in a Lifetime by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317494">Twice in a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Wakanda (Marvel), porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Natasha go to visit Bucky in Wakanda, they find out a lot about one another and about love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice in a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha remembered every touch, every word that James had said to her all those years ago. She’d been too young, but she was no child, when he’d been her teacher and her lover in the Red Room. God, had she ever been a child? He was the only real comfort she’d ever felt, until she met Clint and became a SHIELD agent. </p>
<p>Then came Steve Rogers. </p>
<p>God, he was gorgeous and sweet, so damned innocent in some ways, and so damaged in others. He had seen horrors and done things that even she had not seen or done back in the war. He did not let those things define him. He simply refused to talk about any of them.</p>
<p>So had James. </p>
<p>And now, here they were in Wakanda. James was out of cryo and he’d asked for Steve. Shuri had contacted them. Steve would do almost anything for James and they’d come running. </p>
<p>“I’m glad he’s better,” she told him as they landed in their ‘borrowed’ Quinjet. They traveled light, especially when they weren’t expecting to have to do battle. </p>
<p>“Did you know him in Russia?” Steve asked, something he’d never brought up at all. </p>
<p>“I knew him when I was in the Red Room. He was a trainer.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll remember you?” He reached for her hand as they disembarked, suddenly nervous about seeing Bucky again. So was she.</p>
<p>“We’ll see, I suppose.” God, she hoped not. She and Steve had been lovers since they were on the run together. She didn’t want him hurt by the past, hers or James’ past. Not did she want to cause James any pain. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Steve and Natasha were given rooms near the Royal Residence. Their suite was large, with three bedrooms, a large den and kitchen, and a balcony with a wonderful view of the city.  They also had a giant bathroom with a huge shower and tub.</p>
<p>Bucky was waiting for them there when they arrived. </p>
<p>When Steve opened the door, Bucky stood and smiled. “Steve. Natalia.” She had been Natalia then, back in the Red Room. He remembered her name. </p>
<p>Steve hurried to him and hugged him, kissing him the same way he kissed her. Their secret was suddenly clear as they kissed. Natasha was surprised and couldn’t say why. She should have seen it from the way Steve talked about him, the soft look in his eyes when he spoke of James.</p>
<p>“Well,” she said, her voice intentionally light, amused. “This is an interesting development.” </p>
<p>Steve turned to her, his blush showing above his beard. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know if he’d remember.”</p>
<p>She looked at James. “Since you called me Natalia, I assume you remember me as well?” </p>
<p>He nodded, face solemn. </p>
<p>“Then we all need to come clean. Steve, when I was a girl, James was more than my teacher. He was my -” </p>
<p>“I was her lover. We planned to run away together, but well, they took me away, put me back on ice and it never happened,” James finished for her. “The two of you are lovers now. I can see that from the way she looks at you, Steve.”</p>
<p>“We all love each other?” Steve said, gently and with more than a little amazement. “How about that.” </p>
<p>Natasha laughed. “If I can still love someone who tried to kill me.” Her words sounded harsh, but the way she touched Bucky’s arm belied them. </p>
<p>Bucky looked rather sheepish for a moment then said, with a small laugh, “I tried to kill Steve, too.” </p>
<p>Steve was still standing in Bucky’s embrace. He opened his arm to Natasha and she joined them in the hug. They both felt solid and strong, holding her. They felt right.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Bucky asked them. </p>
<p>Natasha and Steve both said, “Eat.” Natasha added, “Steve’s always hungry. So am I, this time.” </p>
<p>Bucky grinned. “Some things never change.  We can walk in the city. There are street vendors and restaurants. Wakanda has wonderful food.”</p>
<p>They did. They all walked out into Birnin Zana, The Golden City and seat of the Wakandan government. The city was like a futuristic landscape in many ways, but the food sold on the street was simple fare, skewered spiced lamb and beef, flatbreads with lamb and beef mixed with veggies and local beers. Bucky’s favorite beer was one made from bananas, said to be the Queen mother’s own recipe.</p>
<p>“How long have you been thawed?” Steve asked him as they found a seat outside in the sunshine. </p>
<p>“About three months. Besides Shuri’s technology to wash my brain somehow, I’ve been working with a doctor, a shrink, I suppose, to deal with my memories.”</p>
<p>“What do you remember?” Natasha asked and winced at the tortured look that he wasn’t able to hide completely. </p>
<p>“All of it, Natasha. I remember all the things I’ve done. I – there is no way I could make restitution or redeem myself in a million years for the awful things I’ve done.” </p>
<p>Steve touched his hand. “You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore, Buck, and you didn’t choose to do those things. He did.”</p>
<p>“But I did do them and I remember them.”  </p>
<p>“I love you, no matter what. You know that,” Steve told him, putting an arm around him. </p>
<p>Natasha nodded, a little skittish about saying the words. </p>
<p>Bucky’s smile was a sad, but it was a smile. “I do and you have no idea how much that means to me. I’d never have been salvageable if not for you, Steve.” He looked at Natasha. “You were the only good thing I remember about my years as him. They left me alone long enough to be human for a while with you.” </p>
<p>They all turned to their food, everyone eating heartily despite the gravity of their previous conversation.  Natasha was relieved that it was out in the open, the fact she had known Bucky and was his lover, too. </p>
<p>They walked back home after strolling around the city for a couple of hours. Steve changed and went out for a run, something he did every day. This left Bucky and Natasha alone. </p>
<p>“He didn’t know about us until now?” Bucky asked her. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure about you and him until now either,” she told him. </p>
<p>“Do you love him?” Bucky asked. “I’ve never been able to not love him.”</p>
<p>“How can I not? He’s like a big puppy a lot of the time.” </p>
<p>Bucky laughed. They both knew there was a lot more to their Steve than being a big puppy. He was deadly and beautiful, stubborn as the proverbial mule and as good a man as either had ever known. </p>
<p>“Do we fight over him? Share him? Ignore him?” Bucky asked. He didn’t want anyone hurt in this triangle and couldn’t any way it woudn’t. </p>
<p>“Honey, he’s waited for you since 1945.” She knew she couldn’t compete with James for Steve, nor did she want to.  “There’s no way I’d come between you two.”</p>
<p>“I – you both are the most important people in my life – the two I’ve loved. I’m not willing to give either of you up.” </p>
<p>“Maybe we let Steve decide,” Natasha told him. </p>
<p>“Maybe we don’t have to. We can be together – the three of us. Why not?” Bucky said, warming to the idea immediately.  We have nothing to prove and we don’t have to compete. We all know we love each other already.” </p>
<p>“You think conventional Steve will do that?” Natasha asked, lifting one eyebrow. </p>
<p>Bucky laughed. “Steve? He’s never followed an order in his life. There was never anything conventional about him. He’s got you fooled.”</p>
<p>“Not so much,” she laughed. “We are fugitives, you know. I’m gonna let you tell him that we can all be together. I want to see what he says.”  </p>
<p>When Steve returned, Bucky did just that. </p>
<p>“Steve, Natalia and I have been talking and we think, I think the three of us should be together.” Bucky plowed right in as soon as the door closed.</p>
<p>“Together? As in-?” He wiggled his fingers and they all knew what he meant. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Bucky asked. “I love you and Natalia, she loves me, and you and you love us both so…”</p>
<p>Steve blushed and looked at Natasha. “You on board with this too?” </p>
<p>She shrugged then nodded. “Why not?”</p>
<p>Steve sat on the sofa and looked at both of them. They looked expectantly back. </p>
<p>“How would this work? I mean, well, how would we manage?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>Natasha sat beside him and touched his arm. “How would you want to manage?”</p>
<p>“I – no idea – do we take turns or do we all - together?” Steve still looked surprised and maybe a little perplexed as well. </p>
<p>“Oh, all together,” Bucky said. “I volunteer to be filling if you two are interested in a sandwich.” He stood up and reached for both hands. “Come on!”</p>
<p>They realized he meant now and they followed him to the middle bedroom. Bucky sat Steve on the bed and pulled Natasha into his arms, kissing her passionately while Steve watched. </p>
<p>“<i>Malen'kiy pauk</i>*” he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>“My sweet <i>Dzheyms.**</i>” She touched his face. </p>
<p>He lifted her a little awkwardly in his arm and a half and laid her on the bed. He stood up and began to remove his shirt, followed by his trousers until he was dressed only in boxers. Natasha admired his body, for it was as strong and perfect as it had always been. His metal arm was gone, but there was no ugly scarring where his arm was missing. The serum had healed it without scars. </p>
<p>“I bet I’m the only woman in the world with two hundred-year-old lovers who look like the two of you,” Natasha said as she reached for Bucky. He lay beside her and began to unbutton her blouse as he kissed her. He moved his kisses to the pale swell of her breast when he pulled her shirt open. </p>
<p>Steve had turned to watch them and Natasha saw that sexy little lip lick he did sometimes. She patted the bed on her other side for Steve to come lie beside her as well. He never took his eyes from her and Bucky as he followed her orders. </p>
<p>Bucky, for his part, had pulled her bra cup down and out of the way so he could taste her peaked nipple. She moaned softly as he did, all the time watching Steve slide his hand down his body to run it over the front of his trousers, over a very obvious erection.   </p>
<p>She tangled one hand in Bucky’s hair and reached to put her other hand over Steve’s. He moved close enough to kiss her. Bucky kissed his way down her belly to the top of her jeans and grinned up at her before he unbuttoned the button then slid her zipper down. She lifted her hips for him to slide her pants down.  He left her lacy black panties in place and buried his nose against the dark lace. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, you smell good,” he whispered against her belly. </p>
<p>Steve stopped kissing to watch Bucky slip his fingers under her panties. She whimpered as he found her already wet labia with his fingers. He pulled his hand out and held it to Steve’s mouth. </p>
<p>Natasha thought she might simply melt as she watched Steve suck her sweet fluid from Bucky’s fingers. Steve moved down so he could kiss Bucky’s mouth. </p>
<p>“You taste like Natalia, Stevie. I like it,” Bucky told him and kissed him again. </p>
<p>Natasha pushed her panties down and wriggled out of them, kicking them away. She wanted one of them to put his mouth on her. She didn’t really care which one, at this point. </p>
<p>Bucky opened her legs wide and moved between them, lying on his stomach on the large bed. He opened her with his fingers and licked her with the tip of his tongue. She made a sound and grabbed his head, while Steve sought her nipple, the same one that was still wet from Bucky sucking it.  </p>
<p>“Ahhh, you two,” she moaned as Bucky slipped a finger inside her. Steve’s beard tickled her chest as he suckled. He freed her other breast by pulling her bra down to her waist. He put his hand over the just uncovered breast and squeezed it gently, teasing that nipple with his fingers. </p>
<p>Steve then kissed his way down to Bucky again, lifting Bucky’s face so they could kiss, then dipping his own head to taste Natasha while Bucky added a second finger inside her. </p>
<p>“Fuck, boys!” Natasha growled.  </p>
<p>Steve sucked her clitoris the way he knew she liked it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue at the same time. Bucky pressed his fingers toward the front from the inside, moving them in and out slowly. She reached her own hand down held his hand in place with his fingers all the way inside.  She moved, fucking his hand as Steve kept licking and sucking. </p>
<p>Pleasure shot through her body and she cried out. Both men were already completely familiar with the sounds she made when she came. They waited until she had stilled and both moved up on either side of her. They both kissed her, taking turns, then kissing her at the same time. </p>
<p>“You need to get naked, Steve. I’ve not seen your body since 1945,” Bucky told him. </p>
<p>Steve stripped his shirt off as Bucky slipped out of his boxers. Bucky moved around the bed to help Steve, unbuttoning and unzipping him. Natasha watched as Bucky reached inside Steve’s underwear and took him into his hand. </p>
<p>“Oh, Buck,” Steve said, his voice low and a little breathless. </p>
<p>Natasha spoke. “Did he love blow jobs then, James? He does now.” She grinned lazily and rolled onto her side to watch for a bit. It never hurt to prod them a little. </p>
<p>Steve hurried out of his remaining clothes and lay on his back on the bed as Bucky moved his legs apart and moved between them on his knees. He knelt down over Steve and, before touching him, told Natasha, “He was always partial to having his dick sucked. I think that was the first thing we ever did.” </p>
<p>He grinned up at Steve and licked him from base to tip. Natasha moved over to Steve’s side and licked up the other side. </p>
<p>“God!” Steve whispered, grabbing the bedsheets in his hands. He watched them as they kissed right over his cock and went back to licking him like a shared lollipop. </p>
<p>Natasha began to kiss lower as Bucky took him into his mouth. She sucked at his testicles while running her tongue over them at the same time. She hummed as Steve made a sound quite close to a whine. Sound vibrations always made him lose control. </p>
<p>Bucky licked and sucked, never quite allowing Steve to come for several minutes.  The sounds both men made were turning Natasha’s insides all wet and ready again.  She stretched like a cat and settled her hand between her legs to touch herself as she watched them. </p>
<p>“I really wanna fuck you, Steve,” Bucky said, moving up onto his knees and stretching up to lie on top of Steve, kissing him and rubbing his cock against Steve’s.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Natasha said. “Please let me watch for a bit, then I want to ride Steve.” </p>
<p>She opened her legs and rubbed her clit as Bucky pulled Steve out to the edge of the bed. He found lube on the nightstand and poured it on Steve, working it in with his hand. When Steve was begging, he moved into position and pushed his cock in slowly, one slow inch at a time. </p>
<p>“Fuck him, James,” Natasha urged him. </p>
<p>Moments later, Bucky was buried all the way inside Steve. “You feel so good, Steve. It’s been so long, so fucking long.” </p>
<p>He didn’t move at all for several seconds. Natasha knew he did that to keep from coming. She was pretty sure that being with Steve after all these years was a bit of an overload for Bucky. </p>
<p>Steve moved all the way up onto the bed again and Bucky moved with him, sliding back inside him as soon as Steve stopped moving.  </p>
<p>“Oh, Stevie, I missed you and didn’t even know it.” Bucky moved so he could bend down over Steve and kiss him as he moved inside him. They wrapped their arms around one another, kissing while they fucked. Natasha was sure they’d completely forgotten about her for a moment. She didn’t mind. Love shone in both sets of eyes as they looked at one another.</p>
<p>But then Bucky moved back upright and motioned her to come closer. “You’ll fit really well right in front of me,” he told her and motioned for her to mount Steve. She did, grasping him and holding him as she moved into position and slid down onto him. </p>
<p>Steve arched his back up into her. He was big and always so hot, like her own private heater. She put her hands on his chest and looked down into his eyes, seeing hunger and need reflected back. “Sweet Steve,” she murmured as she began to ride him. He put his hands on her thighs while Bucky’s hand was on her waist. </p>
<p>Most of the sounds they all made for the next few minutes were inarticulate, but quite well understood as the three of them moved together toward the same goal. Steve came first, the stimulation of Bucky finding his prostate so unerringly with every thrust as Natasha rode him like a wild horse driving him over.  He bucked up under Natasha, crying out both names like a prayer, until Natasha tumbled after him. She cursed them for demons in Russian, and slipped off of Steve to watch Bucky pulled out and jerked off with his one hand, spilling his pearly seed all the way up to Steve’s chest.  </p>
<p>Steve reached for them both, and they settled on either side of him. </p>
<p>Bucky wrinkled his nose. “We’re sticky and we smell.” </p>
<p>“Like love?” Natasha asked him with a grin. </p>
<p>“Like a whorehouse on Sunday morning,” Bucky answered with a laugh and kissed Steve’s cheek as he rubbed the wet, sticky mess all over his belly and chest. </p>
<p>“Shower?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Think we can shower without fucking?” Bucky asked him. </p>
<p>Natasha laughed. She got up and reached for a hand from each of them. They went to the huge bathroom in the suite. It was big enough for them to shower together easily with a huge rainwater style shower overhead. They rinsed themselves and then bathed one another amid lots of hugs, kisses and soft words spoken. </p>
<p>Natasha was done for a while, but Steve and Bucky were still hungry for each other. She supposed it was from waiting so long. She sat on the bench and watched them. They spent a lot of time kissing and holding one another. She knew their time here in Wakanda was short and they both knew it. </p>
<p>After a while, she left them alone, drying off and dressing.  She decided to take a walk and as she opened the door to leave, she heard Steve crying out Bucky’s name over and over, begging and declaring his love both.  She smiled and let herself out. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They stayed a few weeks in Wakanda. </p>
<p>They loved one another as much and as often as they could, all three of them knowing that there might not be another interlude like this for a long while. </p>
<p>They were walking around the capital one day when the phone that Steve always carried rang. He answered it. The color drained from his face. </p>
<p>“Bruce? He what? Oh god. Yes, we have to find Wanda and we’ll be there.” </p>
<p>He rang off and looked at them. </p>
<p>“Thanos is coming. He has plans. We have to go.” </p>
<p>Bucky nodded. They hurried back to pack and were gone in half an hour. </p>
<p>Nothing would be the same.  </p>
<p>Ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Malen'kiy pauk – little spider<br/>** Dzheyms - James </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>